The Incan Republic
Please note, this wiki page is a page in progress. Please do not edit, you don't know anything about my nation. This page was last updated on the 12th of June, 2018, EST. "The Incan Republic", "Incania", "IR", "TIR", "The United Incan Democratic Republic", and "UIDR" redirect here. '' '''Incania (Incan Republic), '''officially known as '''The United Incan Democratic Republic (UIDR), '''more commonly known as '''Incan Republic (IR) '''and' Incania, is a democratic republic comprised of 14 states, 2 Special Administrative Regions, various Settlements and colonies, 2 Special Economic Zones, and 2 territories. With a population of 19.636 million, it is the 20th most populous nation in Petram and the 8th most populous on Westberg. The capital is Graidmimgvom, and its largest city is also Graidmimgvom, although several other large cities in the IR include Emerald City, Fort Spaw, Port Benthic, Twentouga Xis City, Fort Kastunga, New Qosqo, Laifax-Shusco, Tleinvalsgrad, Pachakuti, Xinzhong, Rusaidion, Kemipää, and several others. Most of the territory of the Incan Republic is located on Westberg, specifically on the Incan Peninsula. Most Incan Overseas Territories are on the mainland coastal areas of every continent. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the Incan Republic make it one of the world's megadiverse countries. Indigenous Incan Peoples (I.I.P.) migrated to the Incan Republic from across the Sea of Sesnark, into the Incan Peninsula at least 10,000 years ago. Colonization by Empires such as Dimphathe and Sphetmahea began about 400 years ago. However, the "Dimphathian Ichith" soon gained independence as the Kingdom of Ichtih, after the Quadruple Wars, pitting the Quadruple Alliance against the Empire of Dimphathe. The Kingdom of Ichith soon split into the Federation of Indigenous Peoples in the Daiplavain Region and the Region of the Roi-ed-siw-n-ging and the Empire of Ichith, which expanded under the rule of Khurchakhus, but eventually fell after the Salashian Wars between it and the Federation of Daiplavain. The Incan Republic emerged from the Daiplavain Federation, a federation of 13 republics, 5 Holy Regions, 64 autonomous regions, 10 Commanderies, and 1 Special Administrative Region, in most of what is now thirteen Incan states. The rise of the Daiplavain Reformation Party (D.R.P.), or The Darepa Front, led by QIMING, as well as demands for democracy and human rights, caused the Incan Republic to declare its independence from the Daiplavain Federation. The Incan War for Independence ended on August 17, 2017, with the signing of the Treaty of Graidmimgvom, dissolving the Daiplavain Federation. The Constitution (including the Declaration of Independence) was also adopted on August 17, 2017. The Incan Republic then began an expansion, which is still happening today, to gain dominance in its region. It is now a rising power, that has seen empires rise and fall. It is emerging to soon become a T10. The world-covering borders of Incan Republic surround innumerable forests, numerous jungles, plenty of mountains, some deserts, numerous cleared land, numerous lakes, numerous rivers, plenty of grasslands, many tundra and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes some rubber trees, some unicorn grass, some grapevines, some herbs, numerous apple trees, a few coffea, some cacti, many kingwood, numerous oak trees, many hops and innumerable cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes many deer, some cows, innumerable sheep, innumerable beehives, some yaks, a few foxes, innumerable panthers and a few elephants. A few mackerels, plenty of cods, some whales, many sharks, a few piranhas, plenty of salmon and innumerable shrimps are found outside the coast of Incan Republic. Under the surface the geologists have found some coal, tiny amounts of uraninite, tiny amounts of sulfur, tiny amounts of saltpeter, little marble, tiny amounts of gold, tiny amounts of silver, tiny amounts of platinum, tiny amounts of bauxite, tiny amounts of gemstones and some lead. Like few other nations tiny amounts of crude deep sea oil and little petroleum is found within the Incan borders. The Incan Republic is a member of the Sanctuary of Petram, New BRICKS Faction. It is the 26th greatest nation in Petram, the 10th greatest on Westberg, the 20th most populous in Petram, the 29th most productive, has the twentieth best military, and is the 21st most cultured nation in Petram. It is growing quickly though, and may challenge the political landscape of Petram soon, as a powerhouse in its military, economy, and overall greatness, as a rising power globally. '''The United Democratic Republic of the Incan Republic De facto Motto: "Towards a better World" - "Drwotas breumn supldgoo Haetr" Anthem: "Majestic" by Mark Petrie- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LV9lMX4AjTw Capital: Graidmimgvom Largest City: Graidmimgvom Ethnic Groups: 25% Kastunga Tribes 20% Dimphathian 10% Sphetmahean 10% Ochainian 10% Other 9% Ab'klazishki Tribes 5% Erutan Tribes 5% Ulb Tribes 6% Other Incan Indigenous Tribes Religions: 30% Petramism 15% Eirinias 10% Kaku and other indigenous religions 5% Others Government: Federal presidential constitutional democratic (direct) republic - President: Qiming - Vice President: Naviha Mji - Sapa Inca: Qiming - Head Supreme Judge: Gustineaami Linbd - Manager of Legislative Branch: Tont-lear-lufwerpo Kastanguvalstikalsto - Manager of Ministries: Mesa Veboa Area: Total (excluding territorial coastal waters): 12000 km2 Percentage (inland waters): 6.667% Total land area: 11200 km2 Etymology The origin of the name "Incan Republic" is disputed by Incan linguists. The consensus among most linguists is that the name originated from the Asmocorian language. The name "Incan" was first seen in Iarl Mingston's journal in the First Expedition. Mingston did not provide an explanation for the name, and was originally spelled "Enken". In context, the word seemed to be referring to the people of the largest ethnic group in Dimphathian Ichith, the Asmocorians, whose name can be traced to the Mitzu Empire's brief colonization of the Roi-ed-siw-n-ging Region of Dimphathian Ichith after the Quadruple Wars. However, it is thought that the Asmocorians originally called themselves the Ankun, however, in the Asmocorian language, the "u" is pronounced like an e. The first documentary reference of the IR's official name, "The United Democratic Republic of the Incan Republic", is in a speech, written by President QIMING, announcing the Darepa Front's declaration of independence from the Daiplavain Federation. According to President Qiming: "The Tribes of the Daiplavain Federation have a natural and undeniable right to secede! As the Tribes have chosen to stay unified, under the ideals of democracy and justice, I proclaim that the 13 Tribes of the Daiplavain Federation be united under the United Democratic Republic of the Incan Republic!" - QIMING, Independence Speech to Darepa Front, 2017 The Constitution (including the Declaration of Independence) of the Incan Republic officially declared the new republic's name with the following statement: "It is an undeniable truth that the people of a nation have every right to secede from that nation, therefore, the Tribes of the Daiplavain Federation have chosen to stay unified, the Delegates from the Thirteen Tribes of Daiplavain have concluded that the name of this new Democratic Republic shall be "The United Democratic Republic of the Incan Republic", to express the unity of the Tribes, the democratic ideals of the State, and the history of this Republic." - Constitution of the Incan Republic, Article I Other forms of the name include the Incan Republic, Incania, the IR, the UDROTIR, and the TIR. A citizen of the Incan Republic is an "Incan". "Incan" is the adjective. The plural demonym is "Incans". History Pre-Nacin History Before Nacin Empire Incan Indigenous Peoples (I.I.P.s) migrated from the South Westberg region approximately 10,000 years ago, migrating from the San Sebastian Continent, where the Human Race likely began. They were nomadic peoples, adapted for most environments. These tribes migrated up north to Westberg, and settled many lands. This is the likely path that these people took: (Sorry for the bad quality, Incan-centrism and stuff) The blue lines represent sea routes, thickness of lines represent how many people went on path, red lines represent routes over-land. The largest tribes that migrated to present-day Incan Republic were originating from the Tindonesians, Telcs, Heriazas, Dintians, Erfes, Ekuds, Brands, and Gahstnohtinese, however, the vast majority were Grebrewsters, a tribal group that dominated Westberg. Prelude to Nacin Empire Soon, the I.I.P.s began to take up agriculture, around 8000 years ago. This led for Kingdoms to be sustainable, and soon, Kingdoms and, in some rare cases, Empires, began to rise and fall on the Westberg continent, the most notable of which was the Neo-Enka (Nacin) Empire, which took over most of modern-day Incan Republic and half of Westberg. However, the environement before the Pachakuti is ripe for such an empire. Most of Zaheria and Westberg was divided into over 300 small tribal regions, always warring, all weak. The rise of the Nacin Empire seemed almost inevitable, however, it is often considered to be the "Golden Age" of the Incan Republic before Iarl Mingston. The Nacin Emperors traded with the Tind Kingdoms, across the Sea of Sesnark, into Zaheria and Amarino, and even reaching San Sebastian. The Nacin Empire lasted from B.T.O. 1500-1000, before collapsing into several warring factions. Its rise was a great story of war, alliances, and progress. Lead by The Sapa Enka Pachakuti and Thupa Enka, and, of course, Akshokso-vedo, the Empire became the largest Empire in Pre-Mingstonian Westberg. In fact, the Nacin Empire's time of Global dominance is often considered its own era in Incan history books. Nacin Era Pachakuti The Nacin Empire was one of the largest and most influential empires in world history. Before the Nacin Empire, as previously mentioned, Zaheria and Westberg were divided into hundreds of warring tribes, all weak. The founder of the Nacin Empire, Pachakuti, belonged to the Tribe of Neuxazoutaclexaenkine, otherwise shortened to the Tribe of Neuxa. It was a relatively small tribe, on the eastern edge of the Incan Peninsula, dwarfed by larger neighbors. However, Pachakuti, after inheriting the role of Chief of the Neuxazoutaclexaenkine, immediately began making plans to create a great empire. He knew that the Sea of Sesnark would protect him well, so he learned to master it, building a massive navy after seizing, in a bloody war, the Isle of Aitrort from the Aitrort Clan. He then swallowed up more wood-rich kingdoms with his battle strategy. Soon, he dominated the Western Sea of Sesnark. He then made an alliance with 4 other underdog tribes, to try and overturn the regional order. The major power at the time, The Tribe of Martauloa, which controlled the rest of the Incan peninsula, was what Pachakuti wanted. So, together with the support of the other 4 Tribes, A'klanzishabad, Cyldmberknovcrecia, Iziporlasbophsur, and Nortabalidad, the Tribe of Martauloa was overthrown and annexed by the Tribe of Neuxazoutaclexaenkine. Then, the Nexuan Navy began sailing to achieve dominance in the Eastern Sea of Sesnark. With the support of a legendary Navy, the 5 Tribes, which became to be known as the Quintuple Alliance, or the Nacin Alliance, took control of all of the Sea of Sesnark. The Quintuple Alliance then united under one empire, the Nacin Empire. From there, the leader or Sapa Enka, Pachakuti, began making plans to conquer Western Westberg. First of all, his powerful Navy established trade connections with the Isle of Tind, gaining the support of the most powerful tribes there, the Tribe of Rubid and the Tribe of Anich. With their support, Pachakuti was able to conquer most of north-western Westberg. Then, Pachakuti established trade connections with San Sebastian, with the help of the Tribe of Rubid and Anich. He then attempted to find more lands, including Amarino, and he was the first Westberger to discover Amarino and Zaheria, and he established trade connections with them. With all the new trade and cultural diffusion, Pachakuti conquered most of Western Westberg. His son, Thupa Enka, would prove to usher in a new Golden Age of Nacin Power. Thupa Enka Thupa Enka was the Sapa Enka that truly assured Nacin dominance. He continued the Militaristic policy of the Nacin Empire, emphasizing the navy, and then continued using his navy to establish trade connections. In fact, it was thanks to Thupa Enka that the Nacin Empire was able to take colonies on every continent thanks to its Navy. However, Thupa Enka chose then to expand even more in Westberg. He began his war of conquest for all of Westberg. He engineered new and powerful military technologies, including the Nacin Lras, a prelude to the bow and arrow, the Nacin Horse, domesticated in B.T.O. 1400, the Nacin Longstriker, the Nacin kants (similar to modern tanks) the Nacin Refedirb Fliers (a surprisingly advanced form of early aircraft) the Nacin Flamebomb, and a variety of gunpowder weapons. Using these advanced military technologies, Thupa Enka was easily able to conquer most of Westberg, except for the Confederation of the Cawkamount, which got access to several Nacin technologies through the Tribe of Anich. The Nacin Empire then declared war on both Anich and the Confederation of the Cawkamount, however, not wishing to see Nacin dominance, a Coalition of about 20 Confederations and Tribes, including Cawkamount, Anich, Rubid, Tindonesia, Espana, Conquistadoria, Brandiaterra, and the Confederation of North Zaheria, as well as about 10 rebel organizations in The Nacin Empire, the most notable of which was the Ltacxa Rebel Group, joined together in the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro Coalition, determined to overthrow the Nacin Empire. = The Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro-Nacin War = The war between the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro Coalition and The Nacin Empire was deadly, and led to over 200,000 casualties on both sides. In fact, it is often thought of as World War Zero in a large part of the world. However, thanks to the support of several other Nacin allies, including several San Sebastiani States, as well as the military genius of Thupa Enka, the Nacin were able to win, using the Aputhakne Plan. The Aputhakne Plan involved the Nacin forces to swiftly and quickly take the Confederation of the Cawkamount, with a strategy similar to blitzkrieg, and use the Nacin navy to hold off the southern invaders from North Zaheria, and invade Tind from both sides, including an invasion from Nacin San Sebastian allies to reach Nacin allies in San Sebastian, and attack the southern members of the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro Coalition from both sides.. It involved the most recent technology innovated by the Nacin, and it was bloody. However, the Aputhakne Plan would not turn out to ensure the quick victory that the Nacin expected. The Cawkamount Confederation was taken quickly, however, the Cawkamount would use guerilla tactics to hold of the Nacin and prevent them from reaching Tind. The invasion of Tind was largely successful, despite the Cawkamount efforts, however, Nacin and San Sebastian forces were not equipped for the cold winters of Tind, and several froze to death. Meawhile, Zaherian forces had, in a covert operation, successfully landed on Westberg, but were held off by far superior Nacin forces. In the end, the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro forces in the North were forced to surrender, but the Nacin had heavy, heavy losses. The Nacin then invaded the Southern Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro forces, but with limited success. They were only able to take Northern Zaheria, and made no progress in Amarino nor southern Zaheria. However, the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro forces were dealing with several revolutions, and they surrendered. The Nacin Empire expanded to annex most of Northern Zaheria, the Anich Tribe, the Confederation of the Cawkamount, Brandiaterra, and several other smaller states. This war assured Nacin dominance in Petram. The Reign of Akshokso-vedo After the Getohert-Tnonacin-n-Soro Nacin War, Thupa Enka died, and his heir, Akshokso-vedo, took the crown. His first policy was to expand even more. He invaded southern Zaheria and eastern Amarino, and expanded the Nacin colonies in San Sebastian and Tind. However, once he won against the Zamar Coalition, he began focusing more on domestic policies. It was his reign that brought about the Golden Age of Incan accomplishments. He made impressive accomplishments in medicine, art, education, and roadbuilding. He maintained an impressive network of roads across the empire, made extremely progressive policies in social policies, many of which are still in use today, and cut down the size of the Nacin military, reducing it to only a professional army. He made concessions with the tribal groups of the Nacin Empire, and soon concentrated power in a quasi-democratic government with a Council of Advisors, a Congress of the Tribes, and a Senate. By the end of his reign, the Nacin Empire resembled the Incan Republic today, made many accomplishments in all fields, and truly was the heart of the Ancient World. Akshokso-vedo had made the Nacin Empire from a militaristic, authoritarian state, to a vast, semi-democratic, powerful empire. The emperors that followed Akshokso-vedo mostly continued to enforce his policies, and some even added more to them, helping Nacin people innovate even more and make the Nacin resemble the Incan Republic of today even more. However, during one crisis, a weak emperor took hold of the Nacin Empire, and ultimately caused its collapse. Relbdaraetaecartiancionalena and the Fall of the Nacin Empire After about 200 more years of strong emperors who emulated and continued the policies of Akshokso-vedo, the Nacin Empire was clearly the largest superpower the world had ever seen up to that point. It controlled more then half the world's land and population, had most of San Sebastian as a loose protectorate, and had virtually no strong enemies. However, a single crisis would lead to its downfall. The Sapa Enka of the Nacin Empire during B.T.O. 1050 was a powerful, progressive ruler named Stalnacinkonst. He emulated the policies of Akshokso-vedo and was able to keep the Empire together. When he died, a secession crisis began, having produced no heirs. He did not state his chosen heir. With the lack of a Royal family, having been assassinated by a string of plots by Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena, the Congress of the People took over the Nacin Empire. However, it was only an interim government, and soon, the Congress of the People had selected a shortlist of 5 candidates for Sapa Enka; Lepopreerepntse, Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena, Yletsin-Robis, Neuxabetri-yostednacin, and Dogolerru. Among the 5, only Lepopreerepntse and Dogolerru emulated Akshokso-vedo, and the 2 formed an alliance, the Akshoksovedo Alliance. The other three were corrupt, scheming oligarchs who had seized power. Among the oligarchs, Relbdaraetaecartiaancionalena was the most powerful. However, soon, an inevitable succession crisis began, and the oligarchs, as well as the Akshoksovedo Alliance, began to fight. In the City of Shuscolandia, the two fired the first shots at each other, and the Nacin Empire was split. The people were hugely in favor of the Akshoksovedo Alliance, however, the oligarchs controlled the economy and the tribal organizations. Soon, Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena defeated the other oligarchs, and took control of the entire Nacin economy. Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena then looted all the former Nacin military bases to form a powerful military, the Guards of the Tribes. With a sense of tribal regionalism growing, the Akshoksovedo alliance had to surrender to Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena, and he took control of the largest empire in the world. However, he was not able to rule the Nacin Empire for long. The people detested Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena, and they began forming opposition groups. The opposition groups united to form the Nalepe Front, or Nacin Liberation People's Front. The Nalepe Front eventually killed Relbdaraetaecartiaaancionalena. However, the tribal leaders then seized power in their respective regions, and they refused to accept Nalepe rule. Soon, one by one, the Nacin Empire collapsed, tribe by tribe, province by province. Soon, the Nacin Empire had collapsed completely, and it only lives on today in folklore. Colonization Before Dimphathe After the fall of the Nacin Empire, the Incan Peninsula was divided again. Approximately 20 major tribes inhabited the Incan peninsula, with their own sphere of influences. The most powerful of these tribes was the Tribal Federation of Asmocor, and to some extent, the Ilzichen Order. Most of these tribes were constantly warring, and had a deep hatred against each other. By the time the Empire of Dimphathe came along, the people of the Incan Peninsula were all influenced, in one form or another, by the Federation of Asmocor and the Ilzichen Order. The two were constantly in conflict, and had developed a hate for each other comparable to the Indian-Pakistani conflict irl. The Incan peninsula was constantly at war, and with even the most dire circumstances, they would never work together. Empire of Dimphathe This hatred would be exploited by the Dimphathe colonists. The Empire of Dimphathe was one of the strongest empires ever, although during the establishment of the Incan Republic, the Empire was merely confined to Lgua, Espanland, Dimpaheth City and its surrounding Itlatialand, and Krachegania. It had merely a small part of the power it would have, although it was still the most powerful empire of the world at the time, with the most powerful and disciplined military in the world; strengthened by mercenaries from the Niemcalegemagne, and surrounded the new Daiplavain Federation from all sides; Dimphathe Ichith, Dimphathecheirprotectorate Niemcalegemagne, Dimphathe Sesnarkia, Dimphathe-occupied Woshad, and Dimphathe Staela Coast. It had a rich culture and history, was incredibly militaristic, and accomplished much in the fields of astronomy, arts, and revolutionary inventions. It was similar to the Roman Empire of rl, except with colonies. The Eight Expeditions In order to find new lands to colonize, the Emperor of the Empire of Daiplavain; Emperor Misargyrides Maro ordered expeditions across the North Westberg Strait, in order to find new lands to colonize. The Empire was slowly losing control of the its territories, and was running out of resources. It became so desperate that Maro ordered the Expeditions to begin, in an attempt to find resources. He assembled an Expeditionary Force, known as the Italiae Imperium Expeditionemcorpus, or, for short, the Expeditionemcorpus, although through their brutal military might, they earned the nickname among the natives; the Safajdiskifriun. The Safajdiskifriun was led by a great explorer and high ranking marshal in the Dimphathe Navy; Iarl Mingston. Along with a clique of other elite generals and explorers, he built up a fleet, a Guard Army (Exercituscustodia (called the Almawtalhashd by natives), a team of ambassadors, and several colonists. Combined, the Safajdiskifriun numbered about 500 navy vessels, 10,000 soldiers, 100 big guns, 100 ambassadors/translators, and 20,000 colonists with 1,000 ships, with an elite clique of 10 officials. The Safajdiskifriun was ready to set sail. The First Expedition (Wusal) After the Safajdiskifriun was built and Maro approved, Mingston set sail across the North Westberg Strait. He left the Port of Dimpaheth (exact date uncertain) and began sailing. He quickly discovered problems, as there were several storms on the Strait and, since they carried no navigational equipment, they got lost. Also, they were running out of supplies, with only a hundred days' worth, and they began rationing. The Safajdiskifriun was starving, and it was nearly Day 130. The Almawtalhashd was ready to mutiny, and so were the colonists. If it weren't for Mingston, it is likely that the Safajdiskifriun would have rebelled. He kept everyone united and was determined to find "Per aquae de Terra", the land across the water. On Day 133, the Safajdiskifriun arrived at the city that would become Luguvalium. Geography, Climate, and Environment Geography Physical The land area of the Incan Republic combined is about 12,000 square kilometers. The largest administrative Subdivision, the State of Benhtcit, taking up a large portion of the coast. The smallest administrative subdivision would be the Incan Exclusive Economic Zone on Zaheria (Inexcozo). The Incan Republic has several overseas territories, most notable of which include Breiðdalsreykir Territory. The Incan Republic does not have any disputed territories. The large, flat coastal plain of the Sesnark Sea and the North Westberg Sea dominate the coasts of the Incan Republic. On the various Shusco Islands, most islands are quite mountainous, with the exception of Laifax Island, home to the Laifax-Shusco-Atilmy Metropolitan Area, due to the convergence point of the Great Petramic Ocean Plate and the Westberg Plate. However, the convergence point mostly passes through the Shusco Islands, avoiding most of the Incan mainland, however, northern IR is quite mountainous. The coasts are home to most large cities in the Incan Republic. Going inland, most of the Eldif and Emerald States are forested, as well as other large parts of western and northern Incan Republic. Meanwhile, the central part of the country, including the State of Plain, is mostly grassland, while some northern parts of the country are also home to a significant amount of tundra. The overseas territories of Breiðdalsreykir and Inclucone are mostly tropical jungle. Ukalf Colony and Ter Settlement are mostly mountainous. The Territory of Budarzast is mostly full of cleared land and forests. Mostly, overseas territories on a certain continent have the classic geography for that continent, with hardly any exceptions. The Wodsha Mountains dominate Northern Incan Republic, stretching from the Emerald-Eldif Border to western Benthic State, reaching up to 10,000 feet in altitude in some areas around Reamss City, Eldif State. To the south of the Woshad lies the Great Incan Plain, which makes up most of the State of Plain. To the west of the Great Incan Plain lies the Lnel River, which is the lifeblood of Lnel State, and has an absolutely enormous watershed that extends to most of the middle country of the Incan Republic. Further west of that is the Eldif and Emeralidia Forests, dominating Eldif and Emerald State. South of the Emeralidia and Eldif forests lie the coastal plain of the Incan Republic, making way for the Incan Republic's cities. The coastal plain extends from western Kastunga-4 State to eastern Benthic State. Meanwhile, further north of that, there is the Erte forest, in Erte State, and more coastal plain. At an elevation of 20,000 feet, Mount Naxu in Ukalf Colony is the highest peak in the IR. Active volcanoes are mostly in the Shusco State. Political The Incan Republic is situated mostly on the continent of Westberg, though it does have plenty of overseas territories. The largest overseas territory is of course, Breiðdalsreykir (capital: Kemipää). It has a population of 425,767, has over 100 kilometers of urban areas and quite a lot of jungle. Other overseas territories include the Incan Colony in Xuandaldion, officially called Ukalf Colony with its capital in Xuan City, ISRE (Incan Settlement in Ryatzka Empire, officially called Spitudan Settlement, capital Port of Ryatzka, ISR, Incan Settlement in Ret, officially Ter Settlement, capital Port of Ter, the Incan Exclusive Economic Zone on Amarino ((commonly known as Inclucone) (capital Pihyhl City)), and the Incan Exclusive Economic Zone on Zaheria ((commonly known as Inexcozo) (capital: Qlocehn City)), правитель -hershöfðingi í norðri State, capitol Арктический. However, the Incan Republic's main territory is in Westberg. The mainland Incan Republic is divided into 13 states and 1 territory. The thirteen states are shown on this map. There is also a massive territory known as Sesnark Territory, surrounding completely, the sea of Sesnark. It is very close to becoming a state. Its capital, Rusaidion, is located on the Straits of Sesnark, the chokepoint for all ships sentering the Sea of Sesnark, and the Headquarters of the Grand Incan Navy's Sesnark Fleet. Other large cities in the Sesnark Territory include Nikunanuka, Amaileia, Niniga'one, Bambalevu, Pachakuti City and Tonuhihifo. Climate The Incan Republic, with its relatively large size and numerous overseas territories, contains most climate types. Mainland Incan Republic is mostly temperate, however, often, winters, especially in the northern part of the IR, especially in the Woshad Mountains can get extremely cold. Moving south, the climate is mostly temperate, getting quite hot in the Shusco, Lnel, and Emerald States, and most of the southern IR. In the Budarzast Territory, the climate is mostly subtropical. In Ukalf and many other Tind overseas territories, the climate is quite alpine. In the Breiðdalsreykir and other Amarino territories, the climate is extremely tropical. In the Zaheria Economic Zone, the climate is extremely desert. Environment Flora The Incan Republic, with its world-covering borders and stringent environmental protection laws, has one of the most diverse flora populations in all of Petram. The known flora is very diverse and includes some rubber trees, some unicorn grass, some grapevines, some herbs, numerous apple trees, a few coffea, some cacti, many kingwood, numerous oak trees, many hops and innumerable cotton. This list contains most of the common flora found in Westberg, and includes several varieties of imported flora. This flora is super protected by some of the most restrictive environmental laws on the planet. The Incan Ministry of Environmental Protection (MoEP) is well-funded, with about a tenth of the entire government's budget. The MoEP's efforts to enforce, backed by the Grand Incan Armed Defense Corps (GIADC) and the Incan Democratic Guard Corps (INGC), poaching and abuse of flora has virtually been eliminated. However, the MoEP does allow companies to capitalize off of the flora of the nation, meaning that the diverse flora of the nation is often serving Incans consumer goods, such as beer from hops and cider from apple trees, although many kilometers of flora have been imported from overseas. However, the MoEP enforces restrictions to how much flora the companies can use, and the way they handle it. All this means that the Incan Republic has one of the most diverse flora populations in all of Petram. Fauna The Incan Republic's fauna is incredibly diverse, arguably more so than even its flora, and is a core component of the Incan economy. The known fauna is very diverse and includes innumerable deer, numerous cows, innumerable sheep, innumerable beehives, some yaks, a few foxes, innumerable panthers and a few elephants. A few mackerels, innumerable cods, some whales, many sharks, a few piranhas, many salmon and innumerable shrimps are found outside the coast of Incan Republic. This contains most common animals found in Westberg and contains several animals in the Incan Republic's overseas territories and those that were imported from abroad This abundance in animals has led to them being a key, central component of the Incan economy, since the Incan factories provide for most of the food for Incans, and are heavily dependent on animals to feed the nation. Due to this economic dependence, the MoEP has been less strict when regarding matters of allowing animals to be capitalized off of. However, the MoEP has been extremely strict when regarding animal abuse and poaching. All these factors contribute to the role of fauna in Petram, as a key, core, essential part of the Incan economy while still being heavily protected and diverse. Demographics Population The Division of Censuses of the Ministry of Population last estimated the population of the Incan Republic to be 23,051,392 persons. The Incan Division of Population Control in the Ministry of Population is currently adopting a rhetoric of rapid population growth, currently adding approximately 500,000 persons each day. The population growth of the Incan Republic has typically been quite slow, but around the time of summer 2018, the population is exploding. The 21st most populous nation in the world and the 11th most populous in Westberg, the Incan Republic is becoming a powerful nation that growing in population. The Incan Division of Population Control keeps a tight leash on the population, and adjusts population growth to fit the Incan Republic's interests. The Incan immigrant population has been hugely diverse, with a large amount of Deutsch-Incans, Duke-Incans, and Brand-Incans. However, the largest ethnic groups include the Kastunga Tribes (25%), Dimphathian (20%), and finally Sphetmahean and Ochainian each with 10% of the Incan population. A major demographic trend in the Incan Republic is the population growth of the Incan Indigenous Tribes, which have increased dramatically since the foundation of the Daiplavain Federation. However, Sphetmaheans, Dimphathians, and Ochainians are moving into the nation, but have a lower birthrate than the tribal peoples of the Incan Republic. The Incan Republic has always been very diverse and welcomes people of all ethnicities, races, sexual orientation, genders, and beliefs. This being said, the Incan Republic has been a safe haven for oppressed groups since its foundation. The Incan Government has welcomed the LGBT community since the beginning. As of today, approximately 5% of Incans identify as homosexual, bisexual, or transgender. Approximately 85% of Incans reside in urban areas (including suburbs) and about 60% reside in cities with a population of greater than 50,000. 10 cities have populations of greater than 1 million, and 5 are between 500,000 - 1,000,000. Another 5 are between 100,000 - 500,000. Leading 20 Population Centers Language The official languages of the Incan Republic (which are also the three largest languages) are Incan (Bashainodsneia), Universal Petramic English, and Naspish. The main, predominant language is Bashainodsneia Incan, which was actually a language invented by the government, and most of the Incan Republic is proficient in it, although several Incans are proficient in all 3 official languages. Naspish is a language used by about 75% of the Incan Indigenous Peoples. The Incan Government also recognizes 172 minority languages, mostly indigenous Incan languages and immigrant languages. Several Incan Administrative Divisions also recognize even more languages, such as Arabic Creole in Sesnark Territory, and Russian in the Northwest Slavic Notex Cultural Division. The most widely taught foreign (not main 3) languages in Incan Schools include High Deutsch, Dukish, Mandrian, Arabic, Russian, French, Spanish, and Kaku. 80% of Incans claim to speak more then 1 language. Religion The Second Article of the Incan Constitution as well as the Twenty-Six Principles guarantees freedom of religion. The Incan Government recognizes no official religion, and accepts all religions. The Incan Republic, however, is 40% atheist, although 60% of the population is religious. The atheist population of the UIDR is growing. It is projected to hit 50% in 2020. Younger Incans are particularily becoming less religious, although all demographics are feeling this trend. Since the proclamation of the Incan United Front, the number of religious people has dropped from 80% to 60%, showing this trend. The main religions of the Incan Republic include Petramism, with 30% of the Incan population, Eirinias, with 15% of the population, and Kaku/other Indigenous Religions. The last 5% is made of several other diverse religions. One of the Twenty-Six Principles is Inclusiveness. The Daiplavain Federation was extremely religious and devout, and the United Front attempted to change that. This lead to some discrimination against religious peoples, although it has not been a big problem, and the Incan Government has cracked down on this quite a bit. Category:Nations